Shizuma and Nagisa: New Adventures
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: /Let me know if you think this is interesting, I'll be updating little snippets as time allows. As of now, the rating is T. The genre and rating may change./ Nagisa and Shizuma are finally an official, Nagisa having finally graduated from school. Where will their ventures take them? Will they be able to help someone in need? Shizuma x Nagisa x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a random scenario that I thought up. It's my first Strawberry Panic fanfic, and probably not the last. Let's say, the OC reminds me someone that I know. I just wanted to write of that person interacting with our favourite couple ;) Let me know what you think~**

* * *

"Wow. That was a long flight. We've finally landed." Nagisa commented, as she slung her purse over her shoulder, turning her head to face Shizuma as she walked.

Said woman nodded with a grin. "Were you really glad to get off that plane? In a rush or something?" A teasing grin tugged on her lips.

Nagisa's face flushed, a rosy hue creeping up her face. "I-It's not like I didn't enjoy myself per se, but I'm not particularly fond of flying. Y-You made it b-bearable."

Shizuma grinned at Nagisa's embarrassed look. _So adorable... She is so much fun to tease._

The two pushed forwards together, hand in hand, each with a small luggage and their own purses. It had been several months since they were living together, and they definitely had never been on a vacation together, not until Nagisa graduated from Miator, as was promised by Shizuma.

Today, they were headed for Vancouver, a beautiful city on the West Coast. Even Shizuma had not been to Vancouver before. She'd been to California, but that was the closest she'd ever been to the city. So needless to say, the both were extremely excited.

Heading towards the car rentals, a whispering caught their attention, increasing in volume until it was blatant gossiping. Shizuma and Nagisa looked at each other in slight confusion, and Shizuma gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

The throng of people parted before the two, revealing a woman, walking briskly with her lips pulled tight into a line, as if she was holding back from barking at the nearest person. She wore a doctor's attire, completely buttoned up, and she wore incredibly thin, black, satin tights, accompanied by a pair of black heels. With each step on the marbled floor, her heels struck with resounding finality on the ground, seemingly as a warning. The woman gripped her purse Louis Vutton purse tightly and without a word, brushed past them in her haste.

Shizuma and Nagisa froze. They had both seen it. Although the rest of the crowd seemed to exhale with relief, and continued their activities after her absence, the two turned around to watch the retreating figure.

Those eyes. They couldn't forget the worry in those eyes. She was a beautiful young woman with flying raven tresses as she briskly walked past, her toned and bronzed skin showed meticulous care, but the chocolate eyes held such sorrow. It seemed she was a frequenter of this airport, but no one seemed to notice, or care, of the hollow depths of that woman's eyes. Even though Nagisa wasn't extremely familiar with English yet, she took a bold step forward to chase after the woman and ask her what was wrong. She felt a strange compulsion to know that woman.

However, she was stopped by Shizuma's arm, and a silent shake of her head, indicating that it wouldn't be a good idea to chase after her, even though Nagisa could tell that Shizuma wanted to know what was wrong too.

"Don't go. There's too many people watching... And I have a strange feeling we'll meet her again somewhere."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, they'll be a little bit 'cramped,' per se, but I wanted to work on shorter chapters. They seemed more challenging. Let me know what you think :) I'll be updating when I can. As of now, I'll have the first two up. Thanks for the read, and please drop a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, here is the second chapter. I might post the next chapter within the next half hour or so if I'm up for it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shizuma was absolutely right. After they had left the airport, renting an expensive two-seater, they sped down the main highway, admiring the wide array of nature and wild-life around them. There were just so many different kinds of trees, flowers, and animals! The deer were so beautiful. Luckily, it was the autumn season, and the weather had not turned really cold yet. Opening the window, Nagisa inhaled the mixture of scents deeply.

Shizuma grinned at Nagisa's enthusiasm, and she too, enjoyed the scenery as much as possible, for she still had to focus on driving. The two decided that it had been a long day, and would stop at a bar downtown. Smoothly parking the car, the two stepped out of the car and walked into an extremely popular club.

The place was neat and tidy for a bar, and there a bar, with a dance floor and currently unoccupied microphone. They headed first to the bar, ordering a round of drinks to start off the night. The bartender, had they been straight, was quite good-looking. Shizuma and Nagisa engaged in idle chit-chat until a familiar whisper rippled through the crowd. Immediately perking up, the two searched the crowd for a familiar face, and found, the lady from earlier in the day.

Evidently, she was already a little tipsy. She slowly, with some effort, made her way to the stage, and the throngs of dancers immediately cleared the space for her. The music had stopped, and the ever present whispering irritated Nagisa to no end.

Was she a bad singer? Was that why they were clearing the floor for her? Nagisa and Shizuma scanned the crowd, but didn't find contempt in their expression. They were apprehensive, as if expecting for something to happen.

The woman gripped the microphone, her doctor's attire switched to a half-buttoned up white blouse, accompanied by tight denim jeans, revealing a sinful amount of skin. Shizuma stared wide-eyed at the soft, silky skin, turning to Nagisa, who had made the same expression, and furrowed her brows momentarily at her lover. They would soon find out why.

The lady let her eyes sweep through the crowds, and then she began to sing, without the music to support or help her. And by God she certainly didn't need it. Her clear and alluring voice rang clearly through the bar. A pin drop could be heard in the dead silence of he club. The power voice skilfully sang the words to the song, every syllable dripping with emotion. It seemed to turn their innards to a mush. But how sad she sounded as she sang that song! After only several words, the two recognized the song. The doctor was singing the English cover a tragic love song that was originally Japanese. How did she come to know of that song? And was she singing this to somebody?

Nagisa felt the urge to run forward and embrace her again, as the song moved her to tears. Even though she didn't completely understand the song's every word, she knew the Japanese version by heart. Shizuma was holding back tears, and had to hold her lover back, lest se interrupted the beautiful song.

"It's as if cherry blossoms danced that day,

Dazzling with the light of brilliant memories

My tortured sigh, shining with

These feelings will soar to you.

'Tho' we become a memory,

Nothing compares to the warmth by your side,

This farewell is for tomorrow's sake,

It soars into the distance to find you."

The last verses of the song floated mysteriously through the air, and a solemn round of applause greeted her as she shuffled off the stage dejectedly. Nagisa immediately shot off her seat, weaving through the crowds after the doctor, who was stumbling off to the bathroom. Shizuma gave chase, and the two wrenched open the women's bathroom door to find the doctor, gripping the sink tightly, her knuckles white like paper from the strain. She slowly tore her gaze from the bottom of the sink to level a hollow gaze at the two, her eyes an abyss of murky despair.

"Do you need anything?" The angelic voice reached them, and Nagisa nearly scoffed. _I think you're the one who needs something, not me._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) This song used is called S"otsugyou -Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame Ni" by Tackey & Tsubasa. It's a beautiful song, and I won't tell you when and why it's used because that would be a spoilers, but you can always try listening to it :) Thanks for reading and please drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. That was fast. Anyways, I probably won't be updating for a little bit, since school is already kicking up, but we'll see. It may be manageable, if the feedback is good. As I'm sure you smarties can figure out, the italics indicates that they are speaking in Japanese. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Excuse me, miss. You have such a lovely voice." Shizuma began, immediately trying to smooth things over, being suave, starting the conversation more skilfully than Nagisa would've done. "We couldn't help but admire it. But we were wondering how you knew that song?"

A morose smile painted her features again. She seemed to do that so often. "I lived in Japan for a short while. I learned Japanese, although it's not the absolute best, I can maintain a conversation. It's a song that I heard as a passerby. I didn't quite like it so much back then, but now I really understand the lyrics. They do say, after all, that the song really affects you, and that you actually understand the lyrics when it's applicable to you... And I would say it's quite applicable."

Nagisa and Shizuma remained silent for a short while, realizing what the doctor was implying. But she was still so young...

"Are the both of you Japanese?"

"_Yes._" Shizuma and Nagisa replied simultaneously in Japanese. The doctor took note of this and a sad smile tugged on her lips.

"_I see_." The doctor responded in kind. "_What a lovely couple the two of you are. I presume you're lovers?_"

This took them back a bit, but they blushed and nodded. "_You don't care...?_"

"_Oh honey, people here aren't judgemental. I know it can be frowned upon, and I understand this especially since I am a Catholic, but I not only tolerate it, I support it. Everyone deserves a chance a love, right?_" Her voice broke at this, and she slumped over a bit, tearing her gaze away from the two of them with a stifled sob.

Nagisa sprang forwards to embrace the woman, and Shizuma did so as well, following suit, surprising the woman, who gasped a bit and looked up at the two. "_W-What... Why?_"

"_I'd hate to see such a lovely woman like you with a terrible expression marring her perfect face._" Shizuma gently tilted the woman's head up to face her warm eyes.

The woman was surprised at first, her eyes darting to Nagisa's face and back to Shizuma's. It seemed that Nagisa already knew of Shizuma's 'tendencies,' so she relaxed a bit into the touch, a dry chuckle escaping her. "_I appreciate the effort._"

Nagisa shook her head, a desperate expression on her face. "_Please, miss! Is there anything we can do to help?_"

"_It's very nice of you to offer, but-_" the doctor began, but she was promptly cut her off.

"_We insist._" Shizuma's voice had dropped to sensual drawl, sending a shiver up the woman's spine. Did she even swing that way? "_Would you deign to entertain us, as to why such a lovely woman is so sorrowful? Believe me when I say, that the both of us have had more than a fair share of painful things in the past._"

The doctor witnessed a flinch from Nagisa, and slight twitch in Shizuma's face, but there was no denying the veracity of her words. It intrigued her, that someone else had also been through something extremely painful. It was a little selfish of her, but at times like these, it was always easy to forget the world, thinking that you were the only one who was grieving. She slowly lowered her gaze to Shizuma's neck before glancing up again, heaving a sigh in defeat.

"_I-I suppose it wouldn't h-hurt..._" She trailed off nervously, a strange warmth enveloping her. Her friends had pushed for her time and time to reach out again, for she had withdrawn from society, isolating herself on purpose. But something, for some reason or another, made her decide, that these two would be the catalyst to her new life, or so to speak.

"_Why don't we head out of here for a bit?_" Nagisa suggested. The doctor shrugged, sauntering over to the door, her hand on the handle before she paused, turning around to face the other two, a tiny smile on her face. A real smile.

"_Guinevere. My name's Guinevere Clark ._"

"_Nagisa Aoi._" The red-head grinned.

"_Shizuma Hanazono. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Clark._" The silver-haired beauty replied.

Guinevere chuckled lightly. "_I thank you. The pleasure is mine._" This, would probably be the last time they called her a doctor willingly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading~! Please drop a review! See you soon~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyooo~ Here's the fourth chappie! ^^ Please enjoy~**

* * *

Stumbling out of the bathroom, the trio sliced through the crowd with relative ease, for when they caught a glimpse of Guinevere, they immediately parted ways, like Moses parted the waters for the followers. They stared at Nagisa and Shizuma, turning to whisper to each other when they spotted them with the doctor.

"_Why do they keep staring and whispering...?_" Nagisa inquired curiously, frowning a bit as they reached the door. A hand landed firmly on her shoulder, and she arched her neck to find Shizuma giving her a warning look, so as not to push the woman too far. They were still trying to get her to completely open up. If they pushed their luck, she may withdraw into her crab shell, making her unreachable.

A heaving sigh was wrought from Guinevere as she wrenched open the bar's double doors with surprising strength, the two Astraea Hill lovers right on her heels. A breeze of fresh air, free of the musky scent in the bar, mixed with alcohol, hit their face, a welcome breath of relief.

Guinevere walked to her car, a sleek silver Porsche, and unlocked it, before finally locking eyes again. "_I take it you are both visitors?_" When Nagisa and Shizuma nodded, she continued, she flinched a bit when they did so simultaneously. "_Follow me then. I know a place close by._"

"_Okay_." Nagisa quipped in a chirpy manner, as Guinevere swung open the door to her car. Shizuma unlocked their rental car two spots down, and the two sat in the car, silently buckling up and backing out.

Guinevere was already waiting for them, and the two expensive cars sped off, many pairs of eyes still following their movements from inside the bar. They didn't even have to go on the high way. It was about a ten minute drive through the city, and they arrived at a huge park. During the ride, Nagisa and Shizuma were relatively silent, pondering about the mysterious lady. When they did exchange a few words, it was in regards to how to get the tensely-strung woman to wind down a little.

The lush multi-coloured foliage fringed the edge of the parking lot, as they pulled up and quickly parked, and emerged from the car. If Nagisa had a camera on her, and time on her hands, she would've taken a million pictures if she could. There was just so much greenery here! Not the small trees that the government would plant after they realized they chopped down too many trees, but ones that were growing on the land for many more than that. The thick, rough, trunk of the trees occasionally had a splatter of white avian excrements, painting the bark. Nagisa made a face as she walked past, hoping none of this landed on her by any chance.

Walking along a worn dirt path, the trio went deeper into the trees, the occasional heron call reverberating through the air. Eventually, they emerged in a small, secluded clearing. There weren't many clearings without the presence of trees, but it seemed she really knew her way around this place.

Finally stopping and speaking for the first time in a while, Guinevere sat cross-legged on the grass, patting to the places next to her. "_Here, come sit._"

Nagisa grinned, sauntering over to her right, and Shizuma to her left. It was a rare occurrence for the two to be separated, and Guinevere was semi-aware of this already, after having only met them for a short while. The two were extremely close. It caused a pang of sadness to slam into her, but she shoved it down for the time being.

"_This is Stanley Park._" The doctor gestured to the surroundings. "_It's one of the many beautiful parks that British Columbia has to offer. Certainly, there are many wondrous places here, but I'm more familiar with the bigger landmarks, so to speak._"

Shizuma let a hearty grin tug on her features as she watched Nagisa excitedly observe her surroundings. She was so mesmerized by the landscape here. How adorable! But the captivating woman between them was also quite relaxed, well, relatively speaking, in nature. She seemed to be an outdoors-person. But she swore, she could've heard her whisper in a reminiscent tone: "This is where I first met him..."

Wanting to direct their meeting to a more positive and beneficial direction, Shizuma leaned over to Guinevere, startling her with her sudden proximity. Shizuma pulled her into an embrace, her free arm caressing the doctor's face, her thumb gently stroking the flushed cheeks, as she tilted her head back a little so that they were staring through each other's eyes. Her eyes flitted to the doctor's full lips, slightly parted, to the increased rise and fall of her chest, and back to her chocolate brown eyes.

"_W-What are you-?_"

"_Relax. Nagisa and I wanted to know what's troubling one such as yourself. Now will you tell us what upsets you so, G-chan?_"

_G-chan?!_ Guinevere internally sighed. _This will be a long day..._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! :) Thanks~**


End file.
